Rays of Sunshine: Outtakes and Random Jakeness
by kimberlycullen10
Summary: Outtakes, drabbles and random thoughts from the one and only Jacob Black. Includes further insight into "New Moon" / "Just Call Me 'Sunshine'", as well as other scenes from "Eclipse" and "Breaking Dawn". CANON.
1. Drabbles: That Time I Went AWOL

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own _Twilight_. I'm sure you could have guessed as much.**

_**A/N:** Hi, my lovelies. :)_

_So, you may or may not have noticed my, uh, rather extended absence in the world of fanfiction (more on that later). Well, I thought that writing some drabbles might help me get back into the swing of things, so to speak. My love **SorceressCirce** was kind enough to provide me with some prompts, and this is the result. Thanks again for your help, bb!  
_

_**Things you need to know:** This is **not** from _New Moon/Just Call Me 'Sunshine'._ **This is still canon Jake, but it takes place between the **_**Eclipse**_** epilogue and the fourth chapter of **_**Breaking**** Dawn**_, where Jake comes back to see Bella at her wedding. I thought these might provide a little insight into what he was doing in the time he was away, and it was fun (albeit mildly depressing) to get back into my boy's head this way._

_**About drabbles:** For those of you who may not know, drabbles are a set of 100-word essays that tell the story in a brief, effective way. A popular fic contest for drabbles is the Twilight 25, which you may have heard of before.  
_

_Okay, enough of my bullshit. I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**SPRINT**

I know the silence is temporary, the solace something I can't count on once Embry, Quil, and Sam tell the others what I have done.

Though they will be able to see my thoughts, to _feel_ my thoughts, none of my brothers – _or Leah_, I add reluctantly – will understand my pain.

I head northeast, continuing to sprint through the thick trees. I try to revel in the silence, which is only interrupted by the swift brush of leaves, the crunch of the rough ground under my heavy paws.

Yet, despite the quiet in my head, I find no peace.

* * *

**STING**

Many weeks have passed – probably even a month or so, though it's been a while since I've gone into any of the snow-covered towns nearby to check the date.

I know they worry about me; no matter how far north I run, the distance doesn't tune them out. I hear Seth casually mention Bella, who apparently calls him often to ask about me.

The sting of the cold matches the feeling that pulses through me when I hear her name. The pain is less intense than a human emotion, but it's still unmistakable.

_As long as she's happy..._

* * *

**CALLOUS**

I take down the buck easily, snapping its neck with my powerful jaws before it can feel much pain.

I'm not callous, I'm just hungry as hell.

As I tear the flesh from the carcass, I imagine what it would be like to tear apart something else, something diamond-hard... something only my kind is strong enough to dismember.

Some_one_, not some_thing_.

But that would hurt her, and, despite it all, I could never do that.

I picture the way her cheeks flush pink as I allow my legs to carry me southwest.

I need to see her… one last time.

* * *

**TENUOUS**

The lights from the reception reflect upon the glass wall of the mansion, illuminating the night as I continue forward through the trees.

The leech's freaky mind-reading ability is all I need to announce myself.

While he leads her to the edge of the dark forest, my perfect vision affords me the first glimpse of my Bella in her wedding dress.

She is absolutely stunning.

My resolve is tenuous as I swallow the stupid lump in my throat. Her bloodsucker thanks me and steps away.

She throws her arms around me, sobbing.

I kiss her hair. "Sorry I'm late, honey."

* * *

**SHIVER**

The darkness becomes very crowded as my brain struggles to catch up with Bella's words.

A _real_ honeymoon?

Snarls from my brothers warn me to control myself as they move between the bloodsucker and me. My body trembles with a fury so intense that I am anchored to the spot.

I stare at the filthy parasite – the one who will soon end Bella's life.

"I'll kill you," I promise. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"

The shiver of heat rolls down my spine as Seth and Sam drag me into the forest.

But I will keep my promise.

* * *

_**A/N:** Since this is my first foray into the recently popular world of drabbles, I'd love to hear what you think, good or bad. ;)_

_**In regards to **_**JCMS**_**:** I have the next chapter completely outlined; I need to work on the finer details like timing and other bullshit that SM didn't make clear from Bella's POV. It's going to be a HUGE chapter, complete with vamp chasing, new wolf phasing, cliff diving, near drowning… well, you know the drill. I'll have it for you soon, cross my heart. :)_


	2. Drabbles: My Favorite People: The Fam

_**A/N:** Hello, my lovelies. :)_

_Um, as you may or may not have noticed, it's been a long fucking time since I updated JCMS. So I decided to do three drabble series that focus on the most important people in Jacob's life in order to reconnect with the fanfiction world and Jake, although he has been pinging around my brain for some time now.  
_

_First up is this family-centric series, and **tomorrow** I will post two sets that focus on Jakey's friendships. You'll see Bella appear in the first two, because she falls under the category of both family and friends._

_Thanks so much to **ahizelm**, **SorceressCirce**, and **naelany** for prereading. Love you ladies!_

_Hope y'all enjoy._

* * *

**BILLY**

My father and I float steadily along the water, Billy completely at ease while my mind races.

He, of course, senses this. "Jacob, just relax," he says, casting his line over the side of the too-small boat. Well, too small for me, anyway.

"There are other things I should be doing right now, Dad," I remind him for the tenth time. My leg bounces with suppressed anxiety, rocking the boat.

"You've patrolled the last four nights, you deserve a break. They'll be fine without you for a few hours."

He raises his hand, cutting off my protest. "Jake. Relax."

* * *

**SARAH**

Not much startles me these days, what with my wolfy super-senses, but the simplest memories of my mother never fail to throw me off-balance, to shock me with their intensity.

_"Jacob, honey, sit still." In the mirror, she bites her lip. "I'm going to cut it crooked if you keep fidgeting."_

_I sigh. At seven years old, it's difficult to sit still even long enough for a haircut._

_"Sorry, Mom."_

_She bends down, kissing my cheek._

In the here and now, I shiver, pressing my hand to the spot she'd kissed.

After all these years, I can still feel her.

* * *

**RACHEL**

Phone calls with Rachel are exhausting.

_"Y'know, I'm graduating in a few months, which means I'll be home... for a while."_

"I know," I mutter.

_"You don't want me home, dear brother?"_ she mocks.

"Of course I do." It's the truth, even though she drives me nuts.

_"You know, if by some miracle I find a nice guy, I might just stick around."_

I snort. "Fat fucking chance. This is La Push we're talking about."

She is quiet for a moment. _"Do you have any older friends who might be interested...?"_

I shoot out of my chair. "No! Jesus, no."

* * *

**REBECCA**

I walk in and find Billy on the phone.

He looks up. "Oh! Here he is."

He mouths _Rebecca_, handing me the cordless.

"Hey, Becca."

_"Hi, Jakey! How are you?"_

"Decent. How 'bout you? Where in the world, and I mean that literally, are you and Solomon now?"

She laughs. _"Back in Hawaii. He placed first at his last surfing competition, so we're taking a break."_

I want to say "come home," but I know she won't.

"Miss you," I blurt out instead.

_"I miss you too, honey."_

I sigh. Of my sisters, she reminds me the most of Mom.

* * *

**BELLA**

The four of us are crammed in my living room, driven inside by the rain. The pizza boxes are empty, lying on the counter near what is left of the six-pack of Coke.

I lean on the back of recliner, which Charlie occupies. We watch Billy tell Bella his favorite jokes – all of which are seriously god-awful.

But I grin she laughs with my father; her delight is absolutely infectious.

Charlie looks up at me, clearly amused. He extends his can of Coke to me, and I oblige, tapping mine against his.

I smile, still gazing at her. "Cheers."


	3. Drabbles: My Favorite People: Amigos

_**A/N:** As promised, here is the second set of drabbles that focus on Jakey's relationships. These last two will be, in general, a bit lighter and more humorous than the ones that focus on his family, posted yesterday. You'll see his relationships with each of the pack members, as well as Bella, and you'll find the standard wolfpack banter here. :)  
_

_Thanks again to **ahizelm**, **SorceressCirce**, and **naelany** for prereading. Love you ladies!_

_The final set of drabbles, which are wolfpack-centric, will be posted shortly.  
_

* * *

**SAM**

We sit atop my favorite cliffside spot, overlooking First Beach. I usually come here to be alone, but tonight I'm not opposed to Sam joining me.

He breaks our comfortable silence. "You're happier."

I look at him. "Hmm?"

"You've been happier lately. I don't need to be in your head to know that," he says, tapping his temple in reference to the wolfpack mindfuck.

I consider this. "Yeah, I have. It's..."

"Bella. Because Bella knows."

I nod.

Sam puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly. In this moment, he helps me understand that sometimes silence really can speak volumes.

* * *

**EMBRY**

I am horrified. "What in the actual fuck are you wearing?"

Embry steps backward, as if to distance himself from... himself. "Okay, I can explain."

He's sporting his usual black sweats, but sticking out of the waistband is a pair of blindingly-bright magenta boxers.

I am now laughing so hard that I am bent in half.

"C'mon!" he begs. "It's laundry day, and Mom is in Neah Bay. I tried to wash my whites because I was outta undies, but the red fucking sock that snuck in there turned everything... well, pink."

I gasp for air.

"Fucking hell..." Embry groans.

* * *

**PAUL**

"I am definitely taller than you."

Paul looks at me incredulously. "No way!"

"Then stand up, fucker, and prove it."

He does, and it is immediately clear that I am right. Obviously.

Paul scowls, refusing to acknowledge it.

I, however, am laughing my ass off.

"Bet I'm taller than you on four legs, too," I taunt.

His retort turns into a snarl as he phases on the spot. I follow suit, barking a laugh as I look down upon the dark silver wolf in front of me.

I quickly phase back again to escape Paul's loud swearing in my head.

* * *

**JARED**

Jared grips the football as he trots backward down the beach. He yells "Go long!" louder than necessary, just because he's Jared.

"Like I thought you'd throw it short?" I grumble, backing up.

"Stop bitching and prepare, man. I'm about to make Hasselbeck look like an amateur."

I roll my eyes. "Just fucking throw it."

He rockets the football at me. I'm impressed with his spiral, but I'd never admit that outright. I make the catch gracefully, palming the ball to throw it back.

He shakes his head. "Meh. Still think I'll have to draft a better receiver next season."

* * *

**BELLA**

We stroll down First Beach as the sun sets, the range of warm colors playing on the already-colorful pebbles beneath our feet. Bella takes my hand, squeezing lightly to get me to halt my stride.

I obey.

She looks at me and smiles – not her every day smile, but one of those rare, radiant smiles that seem to be reserved just for me. It's the sort of smile that sets my world on fire.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" she asks, gazing up at the pinks and blues.

My eyes remain glued to her features as I nod. "Absolutely gorgeous."


	4. Drabbles: My Favorite People: The Pack

_**A/N:** Here, in this last set of relationship drabbles, you'll find the standard wolfpack banter that we all know and love. They take place at various times throughout JCMS thus far, and include Jake struggling to accept his new fate, as well as the lighter points of being a member of the pack.  
_

_Thanks again to **SorceressCirce** for the prompts, and to **ahizelm** and **naelany** for prereading!_

* * *

**JOLT**

Meet Serious Business Sam: his hands are on his hips, his eyes are narrowed, and his lips never fail to be set in a dangerously thin line.

He also appears much taller than Regular Sam.

"Attack me," he growls. "Lunge at me and phase on the fly."

"No," I refuse. Again. "I'll hurt you."

He rolls his eyes. "You won't. Fucking do it."

"But I'm not mad right now."

Sam cracks me right in the jaw. Upon impact, my temper flares – before I even feel the heat travel through my body, I am on four legs.

Serious Business Sam smiles.

* * *

**CHATTER**

_You're such a pussy, Jake. You're a _wolf_, a predator, and your dinner can present itself in the form of other animals._

_Don't call me a pussy, Jared, or I'll kick your ass. And excuse me if I'd rather eat a whole pizza instead of a tiny woodland creature._

_It was a _rabbit_. You are a _wolf_. And, a pussy._

_Fuck off._

_Jake's right. I'd rather eat pizza, too._

_Thanks, Em._

_Christ, stop bickering already._

_Sorry, Sam._

_It _is_ dinner time…_

_Count on Paul to remember dinnertime._

_You were all thinking it, too!_

_I said shut _up_, Paul._

_Sorry, Sam…_

* * *

**NURTURE**

Embry snatches the muffin from me. "Hey, I wanted that!"

Emily laughs, turning from the stove. "They're all the same, honey," she assures me.

I scowl into the bowl. "That one was the biggest."

Emily shakes her head fondly, turning back to the massive pan on the stove. Embry snickers, shrugging.

I strike, lightning-fast, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Now, boys," Emily warns as Embry prepares to retaliate. She places a stack of pancakes on each of our plates, mussing our hair as she walks past.

We grin at her appreciatively, and dig in.

* * *

**GOAD**

We're sitting in Emily's kitchen, as usual, when they all start in on me.

As usual.

"Jake, what's with the far-off look?" Jared asks. "Daydreaming again? Lemme guess—"

"Don't. Start," I growl.

But it's obviously too late.

"Oh, Bella," Paul coos. "Bella, your brown eyes are _so_ beautiful! I could look at them _forever!_"

They laugh. Even Sam chuckles.

Embry chimes in. "Bella, sweet Bella, won't you be mine?"

I roll my eyes and pop a biscuit in my mouth, trying to ignore them.

"Dearest Bella, I miss you so—"

I whip a biscuit at Paul.

They laugh louder.

* * *

**FREE**

Paul runs by my side, purposefully knocking into me every few seconds as our paws pound into the forest floor.

_This as fast as you can go, man?_ he taunts, knocking into me again.

_No fucking way_, I snap at him. He barks a laugh.

I dig my nails into the dirt, willing myself to go faster, always faster. The scenery is blurred around us, the green and brown hues running together like watercolors on the canvases my mother used to paint.

My paws barely brush the ground as I rocket forward, leaving Paul in the dust.

I laugh, exhilarated.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you guys have enjoyed these sets of drabbles involving Jake's most important relationships. Leave me some love if you feel so inclined. :)_


End file.
